


slip of fate

by likeamiracle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamiracle/pseuds/likeamiracle
Summary: “if you love something, let it go. if it comes back to you, then that love’s meant to be.”fate gives and takes. a collection of stories of baekhyun's long life, jongdae's multiple lives, and the lines they walk to one another.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	slip of fate

“If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, then that love’s meant to be.”

Baekhyun has never hated a human adage as much as he’s hated that one. Every time he sees it hanging on some coffee shop wall or hears it being spoken by one friend to another, he can’t help but glare and scoff in bitterness. If he’s with Kyungsoo, he’s immediately met with a raised eyebrow and a sigh of understanding. If he’s with Chanyeol, he’s faced with endless attempts to make him smile. If he’s with both, well it’s a bit too unbearable feeling their sympathy as he sees their tightening grips on one another’s hands.

—

Baekhyun doesn’t expect to see him that day. He’s visiting the area only to make a few errands for Kyungsoo’s potions. He would have been more cautious but his thoughts were preoccupied by his previous conversation with the witch before he left their shared home.

//

“You know, i’ve been reading up on soulmate magic.” The earth witch had started cautiously. 

Baekhyun snorted. His best friend was hardly the type to read up on magical theories such as that one. “You mean, Chanyeol’s been reading up on soulmate magic and he’s been sharing to you?”

“No. I mean I’ve been studying up on it. I figured some of it is probably worth learning about.” Kyungsoo looked up from his work then to look at Baekhyun meaningfully. “You know, some emotionally-aligned witches say the ties between soulmates can pull past everything: years, distance… lives.”

Baekhyun’s only response was a sigh as he tried to leave as fast as possible from the earth witch’s heavy words and even heavier gaze.

//

Fate must be laughing at him now as he sees Kim Jongdae once again, crossing the street with his friends. He really should check if Kyungsoo secretly has powers he’s been hiding from everyone else.

It’s been years and years yet Baekhyun would be damned if he doesn’t recognize that voice and those lips curled up in a smile. A face he thought he’d never see again. He was a fool though. He knew Jongdae had been reborn again, had felt it the day he entered the world 22 years ago and yet he had decided for himself a long time ago to let his love be safe from him for this life and maybe Jongdae’s other lives too, but fate clearly has other plans as he watches the only love of his long, long life walk towards him from the other end of the crosswalk. 

W _alk past him. Walk past him_. Baekhyun urges himself to quickly and discreetly walk past the group of students and he tries to calm himself down as he moves to a quieter street filled with coffee shops and flower stores. 

“Byun Baekhyun?” 

His voice. 

Jongdae’s voice is as bright as ever and the waves of longing and fondness and confusion absolutely floor the light witch. He’s not supposed to know me, is Baekhyun’s only distant thought as he turns around to find Jongdae walking up to him. He looks ethereal and youthful, a college student probably at this point. He carries himself with an air of happy innocence that wasn’t available to his past self. That still isn’t attainable for Baekhyun or Kyungsoo or any of their friends. 

“You’re Baekhyun, right?” Jongdae asks again.

“Yes.” The light witch whispers out, unsure of how to act. Panic floods him as he wonders exactly how to exit out of this conversation as soon as possible. Maybe he should exit this country too. He had a longstanding favor from a couple friends to borrow their apartment in Paris.

“Oh I’m sorry. I must be freaking you out. You dropped your wallet in the crosswalk and your card fell out so I picked it up for you and saw your name.” 

Jongdae then waves the wallet in the space in between them. Baekhyun numbly looks at the wallet and takes it from Jongdae’s hands.

“You know, people usually aren’t this speechless meeting me for the first time.” 

“I’m sorry. It’s been a long day.” 

“It’s only noon.”

“A long life, I guess.”

Jongdae tilts his head in a bemused manner at that. “It’s okay. You’re cute anyways.”

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open at this Jongdae’s tone and smirking expression.

“A-are you flirting with me?”

“Depends. Is it working?”

Baekhyun’s very much stunned into silence at that and Jongdae laughs kindly and pats his arm.

“It’s okay. I know that was terrible. Anyways, i’ll see you around. It was nice meeting you, Baekhyunnie.” The college student smiles and leaves Baekhyun still clutching his wallet in his hands and staring at Jongdae’s back till he turns the corner. If jongdae had turned around, he would have seen Baekhyun glow, magic practically singing at sensing Jongdae’s presence so near. 

//

“He flirted with you? Oh gods, i can’t believe even after a reincarnation, you both are still so disgusting.” Kyungsoo huffs as he stirs some potion around over the stove.

“SEE I TOLD YOU SOULMATE MAGIC IS A THING.” Chanyeol hollers before quieting down when Kyungsoo glares at him.

“It isn’t a _thing_ , Chanyeol. Today was probably a fluke. Some stupid hole in the canvas of time.” Baekhyun states, more to himself than to Chanyeol if he’s being honest.

“How poetic but no, fate doesn’t play around like this.”

“Fate doesn’t exist. It’s a fairy tale.”

“Aren’t we fairy tales to humans? I mean, okay. Aside from fate, i think there’s something more to you bumping into him today after Soo gave you a whole speech about soulmate magic.”

“It wasn’t a speech. It was more of a comment.” Kyungsoo interjects.

“Comment. Speech. All of these aren’t just random holes or flukes. It wasn’t random how Soo and I met each other on a random train. It wasn’t random how we all found each other in the middle of war. It wasn’t random how Jongdae reincarnated in the same country, the same city we’re in. It isn’t random how you somehow bumped into him and dropped your wallet for him to find it-“

“Okay!! So what if it isn’t random? It doesn’t matter when I’m not going to do anything about it.”

“The Baekhyun I know would have done something when fate flips a coin like this.” Chanyeol says heatedly.

“That Baekhyun was buried a long time ago with Jongdae’s past life.” Baekhyun snaps and the two fall into silence as their friend gets up and heads for his room. 

Maybe too many things were buried along with Jongdae then. 

**Author's Note:**

> an entirely random drabble I wrote a year ago. i think sometimes of scenes to this universe since i don't know if i could ever give life to a full blown story for it but please enjoy~


End file.
